marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chico Diaz
|gender = Male |DOD = November 2015 |affiliation = Pop's Barber Shop |tv series = Luke Cage (3 episodes) |actor = Brian 'Sene' Marc |status = Deceased}} Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz Jr. was a young man from Harlem who had worked inside Pop's Barber Shop. Seeking to better himself, Diaz made a plan with some friends of rob the Stokes Crime Family. The plan went wrong however and Diaz soon found himself to be the only survivor and a target of Cottonmouth, leading to Luke Cage coming to his aid for Pop's benefit. Although Diaz tried to hand himself in and make peace, Pop was murdered by Tone, and Diaz then tried to tell his story to Rafael Scarfe, who then assassinated him. Biography Early Life Being abandoned by his father at a young age, Chico eventually got a job at Pop's Barber Shop as a barber, where he even got to cut Shades' hair for him. Ambush at the Harlem Junkyard Chico accidentally bumps into Luke Cage when he was bringing a handgun for the attack, Chico then left. Later, when Cottonmouth and Domingo Colon's men were making an arms deal, Chico, Shameek Smith and Dante Chapman held the henchmen at gunpoint and killed them all. Chico horrified threw up after seeing the dead bodies. Dante starts to panic, realizing that Cottonmouth would figure out that he was one of the robbers die to him calling in sick that day. Shameek, fearful that Dante would rat him and Chico out shoots Dante in the chest. Shameek tells Chico to take the money and leave Dante to die Chico at first hesitates but eventually does leave with Shameek with the money and they split it two ways. However unknowingly to Chico and Shameek, Dante had enough time before dying to call Tone and inform him who the robbers were.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Reunion with Pop Chico, the only survivor after Shameek was murdered by Cottonmouth. Cottonmouth along with Shades and Tone went to Pop's so Cottonmoth could get a haircut and find Chico. Pop discovers that Cottonmouth had killed Shameek and told Luke to save Chico telling Luke that "It's not too late for Chico". Luke hesitates to save Chico but Pop says that Luke owes him one. Now Luke and detectives Misty Knight and Rafael Scarfe are all trying to find Chico and bring him to safety. Luke manages to find Diaz in an apartment and tell him that Shameek was killed. Chico doesn't care and threatens to shoot Luke however Luke calms him down and tells him to come back to Pop's or Cottonmouth would most likely find and kill him. Luke tells Pop that Chico decided not to come but Pop found Chico in the back. Misty and Rafael come to the barber shop and Pop orders Luke to hide Chico in the bathroom.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets Attack on Pop's Barber Shop Luke goes to Harlem's Paradise and ignores his boss, Nate and negotiates with Cottonmouth to spare Chico in exchange for Chico never returning to New York on Pop's word. Cottonmouth considers this deal and says that he would meet with Pop. However Tone shoots out that barber shop with the intention of killing Chico, the outcome is Tone injuring Chico and killing Pop, Chico plays dead and Tone steals the backpack containing Chico's half of the money. After the the attack Chico is rushed to the hospital. Death At the hospital Misty and Rafael attempt to ask Chico about his involvement with Dante's murder, Chico refused to talk and Misty encouraged Chico to call her. Later Chico met with Rafael to testify against Cottonmouth, after revealing that the identity of the person who was the source of Cottonmouth's problems Rafael attacked Chico and strangled him to death. Later Rafael bring Chico's corpse to Cottonmouth and Cottonmouth has Joel Spurlock dispose of Chico's corpse. Later Rafael gives Cottonmouth the information about Luke which cause Cottonmouth to attack Luke.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? Personality Chico was a man that seemed to prefer negotiation over violence and seems to be disgusted by violence when he, Shameek and Dante shoot up the place Chico ends up throwing up because he didn't have the stomach. He also has a hatred for his dad because his father left Chico and his mother when Chico was 9. Abilities *'Thief': Chico joined his friends Chapman and Shameek Smith in the ambush and robbery of Colon and Cottonmouth's men. Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': Chico Diaz wielded the handgun during an ambush at a junkyard together with Shameek Smith and Dante Chapman in order to hijack a weapons sale between Domingo Colon and Cornell Stokes, in order to seize the money. As one of the gang members tried to reach for his gun, Smith and Chapman started to shoot at Stokes' and Colon's men, killing them all, though Diaz did not shot. Diaz then pulled the gun on Luke Cage when he found him, thinking he wanted his money until he was convinced that Cage acted on Pop's behalf to help him. Relationships Family *Fredo Diaz † - Father *Mother Allies *Henry Hunter/Pop † - Former Employer and Friend *Luke Cage - Colleague *Shameek Smith † *Dante Chapman † *Chauncey - Friend *Misty Knight Enemies *Stokes Crime Family **Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth † **Tone † - Attempted Killer *Colon Crime Family *Turk Barrett *Hernan Alvarez/Shades *Rafael Scarfe † - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Moment of Truth'' ***''Code of the Streets'' ***''Who's Gonna Take the Weight?'' ***''Just to Get a Rep'' (mentioned) ***''Suckas Need Bodyguards'' (mentioned) ***''Soliloquy of Chaos'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''Can't Front on Me'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *Manny Ayala was a stunt double for Brian 'Sene' Marc in the role of Chico Diaz. Gallery Luke finds Chico.PNG Cage Pop Chico.JPG Luke defends Pop.png Cage Chico Hospital.JPG Cage Plots.JPG Pops barber shop.png References Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Barbers Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Rafael Scarfe